comeing out
by toilet
Summary: when Blaine comes out to his family everyone is okay with it. well all expect one person...who could it be...read to find out creepy music .


**Okay, so this is my very first fanfic, i've ever decided to put up. **

**WARNING: HORRIBLE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR!**

**PARING: Klaine**

**RATING: PG (i guess)**

Blaine was lying on his bed next to the love of his life, one Kurt Hummel. These were priceless moments for them because they never get them anymore. In between glee, homework, and Burt never allowing them together alone at Kurt's house without him or Carol being there. All because, as Kurt would say, he couldn't keep it in his pants.

You never really understand what awkward feels like until your boyfriends father walking in on you telling his son how you can't wait to fuck him until he can't walk for a week. Ya you can't look a man like Burt Hummel in the eye again. Blaine still couldn't without remember how scared he truly was of him. Oh, and did Burt love to use it to his advanced.

But, Joann Blaine's mom, loved when they were there. She had the mentally of their gonna do it whether you want them to or not. So wouldn't you whether no where they are and know their safe, instead of worrying about where they're gonna do it where they could get hurt or in trouble. So here they were at Blaine's after they're weekend plans got canceled.

Anyways, after their first time He and Kurt's relationship got stronger. They also realized how much they really do enjoyed sex.

"Do you know when there going to be home?" Kurt asking from under Blaine.

"sadly no, so we kind of got to keep it PG." Blaine answered leaning down and a touching his lips to Kurt's.

"Can't we just go? Run away to New York and elope. Parents be damned." Blaine said smile and kissing Kurt again.

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea. We'll hijike all the way there." Kurt said playing along, smiling and putting his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Yes! See I have it all figured out. You can work the corner and I'll be your pimp." Blaine rolled on to his Back with a dramatic sigh, "it sounds like the prefect plan."

"Ya it dose. Then if they try to gij me you can sneak into their pocket and take whats needed." Kurt said rolling on his side and putting a hand that wasn't supporting hie head onto Blaine's chest.

"Ha ha ha. Short jocks." Blaine playfully grumbled pushing Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey you put me on the corner." Kurt laughed.

"That because you would make us billions." Blaine replied, laughing with Kurt.

But then it got suddenly quite as they just stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you" Blaine whispered.

"I love you, too" with that Kurt leaning down and gave Blaine a soft lingering kiss.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks with his hands to keep him in place as the kiss started to heat up a little. Kurt released a soft moan as Blaine's tongue started mapping the inside of his mouth.

Then Blaine heard the sound of the front door shutting.

"Damnit." Blaine moaned sadly throwing his head back on to his pillow.

"oh you knew it was happing." Kurt said lightly slapping Blaine on the side. "Come on, I haven't seen Joann in forever." He said getting up and held a hand out for Blaine to take.

"Whatever you saw her like yesterday. I swear if I didn't know you were gay, I would say you were after my mom." Blaine pulling himself up, then pulling Kurt to him so that their chest were touching and quickly stole a kiss and start towards the door.

"Well your mom is hot so…" Kurt trailed off tapping his chin with his finger.

"OMG. You're a dork." Blaine laughed and walked out of the room, with Kurt right behind him.

Suddenly at the bottom of the stairs Blaine froze, but not giving Kurt enough warning and ran into the curly haired boy.

"Blaine wha….."

"What the hell is she doing here?

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO whad ya think?**

**like it, love it, hate it. do you have the sudden urge to throw your computer out the window. did your head explode? (because that would suck)**

**PLEASE be genital and tell what you think. if i should keep goin, should i kill my self, should i play tag with a car on the interstate. TELL ME!  
**


End file.
